Tanya's Visiting
by JerinAnn
Summary: Tanya visits the Cullen clan sometime during the time setting of Eclipse, thought it doesn't follow the plot of Eclipse. How will Tanya react to finding out that Edward has found a mate? Rated M for language. One-Shot


**WARNING! THIS STORY CONSISTS OF FOUL LANGUAGE! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE AGAINST IT! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EVER USING THIS LANGUAGE SO MUCH IN A STORY AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO ROSALIE (NOT REALLY, BUT I WANTED TO TRY TO KEEP HER IN THIS UPSET CHARACTER.)**

**Bella's POV:**

I can't believe that Edward and I have to be there. I normally love being at the Cullen's house but not for that evening. Alice told everyone that Tanya was visiting. Only Tanya. I didn't see why Edward and I had to be there. Especially since she had this obsession with my boyfriend.

Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for her to get here. I was spending the night thanks to Alice and the fact that Charlie could never say no to Alice. Alice gave me a wink when I glanced at her and I glared back. That evil little pixie! I though of burning all the clothes in her closet and her smiling face turned into a glare.

Before she could say anything, the doorbell rang. Too late to get Edward to take me away … maybe to France. I would gladly go anywhere to get him away from her. I actually thought about telling Edward that if he took me away until she left that I would marry him whenever and however he liked.

Carlisle left to go get the door. Before he got there I whispered to Edward, "If you take me away I'll―" I was interrupted by a very annoying "Hello Cullens! Miss me?"

I sighed and grimaced. I looked towards the place where the voice had came from and I saw a strawberry blonde girl who was pretty but no where as beautiful as Rosalie. I saw Rosalie glare and bared her teeth. I felt like smiling. I finally found someone who she hated more than me.

She smiled wider when she saw Edward but she frowned when she saw me. "Who's this?" She asked as she stared at Edward's arm around me.

Esme answered. "Oh Tanya, this is Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend. Bella this is Tanya."

I nodded "Hello," I said.

She nodded, unsmiling. She looked away from me and right back to Edward. She smiled and I could tell she was trying to seduce my boyfriend. I was getting furious and Jasper gave me a smile and sent me calming waves. I could tell he could feel my appreciation from my emotions. It would be very embarrassing if I lost my temper.

She walked over and sat on the armrest of the couch right beside Edward. Edward shifted uncomfortably and tightened his arm around me. Everyone started to talk and I just sat there. Tanya kept talking to Edward… well if you called that talking. She kept twirling her hair, shifting her weight closer to him, and she giggled and smiled a lot. Alice, Jasper, and Esme gave me a sympathetic look. Rosalie looked furious. I wondered what was going through her mind…

**Rosalie's POV: **

How dare she! How dare she try to make moves on my brother when he is clearly taken. I might not care much for Bella, but she is a hell of a lot better than Tanya. I don't want that slut anywhere near my brother. If she does anything to him, I will tear her to pieces and scatter them all over the world!

That bitch! That two face bitch. I wish she would just catch fire and go die in a hole alone. If she puts one finger on my brother, I will hold her down, and I will give Bella a lighter to do the honors. I hate her. She can go fucking die. I will tear her ugly face off!

**Bella's POV:**

I sighed. Esme looked at me and could tell that I was getting pissed and bored so she caught Tanya's attention by asking her how everything was going in Alaska. I started to talk to Edward about the date we had planned for tomorrow. I was trying to convince him not to take me to dinner but to just spend the day at my house watching movies or something. Edward refused to listen saying how I should have normal dates like I would have if I were dating a normal person. I thought it was ridiculous.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tanya asked me, looking furious.

I looked at her cautiously. "Sure."

"Bella―" Edward started to protest.

"Oh, Edward, I just want to have a little girl to girl talk," Tanya said… which was most likely a lie.

Edward looked at me with pleading eyes. "Don't worry Edward. I'll be fine."

He hesitated and then nodded his head. I got up and followed Tanya out of the house and into the woods. We walked for fifteen minutes until she suddenly stopped, fury radiating off of her in ever feature.

"Stay away from him," she said.

"Who?" I asked though I knew who she was talking about.

"Edward of course! Stay away from my man."

I started to get pissed and Jasper wasn't here to keep me calm. "He's not _your_ man; he's my man. _You _stay away from him."

She glared at me. "Who are you to tell me what to do? You're just an ugly human. Edward could do so much better. He could have me. I could give him so much more. You're nothing but a weakling that will get him killed."

I glared at her. I couldn't deny that I was weak and human. I couldn't deny that I was ugly. And I couldn't even deny that I would probably get him killed. But deep down, I knew that Edward would be better off with me than this… this… _whore._ She would use him as a one night stand, and then just throw him away. It would hurt him. He deserved better, and I would never hurt him. "I might be human, and I might be weak, but I would never hurt him or use him for anything. You would throw him away as soon as you saw another man. You would hurt him to get what you want. If I don't deserve him, then you sure as hell don't either!"

I never saw anyone get as angry as she did… and so quickly too. She couldn't even speak. I never expected what she did next. I had no one to help me. No one was here to stop her. We were all alone. The most I could hope for was the Alice would see and come to tear her apart.

She brought her hand back and punched me in the face. I flew back a few yards and hit a tree hard. I could feel my face bones shatter under the tremendous force she applied. I felt my rips break… but then the lower half of my body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below my waist. I tried to stand, but I couldn't move my legs. I was paralyzed. She had broken my spine. I was dizzy, and I couldn't breath right. It felt like I was trying to breath under a hundred pounds of rock. I had no medical degrees or anything, but I could only guess that my lung had collapsed. I saw her shocked, but satisfied, face looking at me before my eyes started to lose sight as they formed a tunnel. I saw something at the end of the tunnel that made me want to call out, but that was an impossibility. My one and only love was running at me with a furious and scared look on his face.

Then everything went black.

**Edward's POV:**

I was very reluctant to let Bella leave with Tanya. I was about to go follow them after they left, but Carlisle and Esme held me back.

"It's fine Edward," Carlisle said soothingly. "Tanya won't hurt Bella, because she doesn't want to offend our family. Bella's part of our family, and I am sure Tanya realizes this. Don't worry, Son."

"Edward listen to your father," Esme insisted.

I sighed and sat back down, thought I wasn't relaxed. Tanya didn't think of Bella as a part of our family. She thought she was just a one night stand… like she thought of all the men she seduced. She wanted to warn Bella to stay away from me. I was sure that it wouldn't work, because what Bella and I had was real love. Love could overcome anything. We proved that with James, and we proved it again in Italy.

Thought I knew it wasn't likely that Bella would just leave me because of Tanya, I was worried. I couldn't lose her again. I came too close too many times. And I did lose her for a time because of my stupidity. I would, could, never forgive myself.

_EDWARD!_ I heard Alice scream in her head. I listened into her thoughts and jumped up from my spot on the couch. She was having a vision of Bella and Tanya fighting and Tanya hitting Bella and… killing her! NO! I can't lose her!

I smashed through the door, not bothering to open it. My Bella… my mate needed me. I couldn't fail her like I did so many other times. I ran faster than I ever did before; faster than when I was running to save Bella from James, faster than when I was on my way to Italy to die. When I reached them, I saw my Bella on the ground with her eyes halfway closed. Her heard was beating too slow and her breathing was coming in short gasps.

I growled and Tanya whirled around at the sound. I had her by her throat and pinned to a tree, her feet two feet from the ground. Her hands clawed at mine, trying desperately to get out of my grasps. From the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle arrive and started to work on my Bella. Everyone else was standing there looking at us appalled. Only Alice stood there glaring that Tanya. I assumed that the rest didn't know that Tanya had caused this mess.

"Let… me… GO!" Tanya choked out. I just squeezed my hand tighter, cutting off her airway completely.

"Edward! Let her go!" Esme yelled.

"Take a look!" I screamed. "Take a look at Bella and tell me that I should let this monster go!" Everyone besides Alice and Carlisle gasped. I guess Carlisle already knew… or he suspected. "Look at her! Ask Alice what happened. Tell everyone what you saw!"

"Tanya threw Bella back… well she hit her in the face. She was fighting with Bella about Edward. Tanya told her to leave _her_ Edward alone. She wanted Bella to leave Edward. We all knew that Tanya wanted Edward… at least of a one night stand, but I… _we_ never thought that she would go so far as to try to kill his mate to get her!"

"I didn't try to kill Edward's mate," Tanya choked out as best as she could. "I didn't try to kill his mate because he doesn't have one. No vampire could ever have a human be their mate. She's nothing more than a pathetic human."

Out of everyone to answer her, I never thought it would be my sister, Rosalie. "You dumb bitch! Bella's Edward's mate! It doesn't matter that she was human. Love's love! You don't love Edward, and he doesn't love you. He wants Bella and she wants him. You have to be the stupidest person in the world to think that you could attack a vampire's mate and get away with it. You attacked a member of our family and we won't tolerate that!"

Everyone stared at her with open mouths. We all knew she hated Bella… well, she strongly _disliked_ Bella, and here she is defending her and calling her a part of the family.

"Alice, call up the Denali clan. Tell them that their coven will have one less person in it," Rosalie said darkly as she started to walk towards Tanya. Tanya started to struggle more as she advanced.

"St…op…" I heard a weak voice call out. I whipped my head around and saw it was Bella who called out my name. She had her eyes barely open and I could see Carlisle working frantically on her. "Do…n't… P…lea…se…"

Emmett ran forward and grabbed Tanya to let me be by my love. I put my hand on her face gently, and I could feel the cracks in her cheekbones. "Bella…"

"Ed…ward… I… lo…ve… you. Do…n't… ruin… your… fam…ilies… life… be…cause… of… me." She struggled to get out. I could only understand her because I was a vampire.

_Edward, _I heard Carlisle speak frantically, _her injuries are too severe. She won't make it as a human. If she is to have a chance to live, we will have to change her NOW!_

I gasped and sighed. I wanted forever with her, but I thought we would have at least a little bit more time together before she was changed. I needed her though, and she insisted that she wanted this life. I could give her that.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have came with you. I should have followed you to make sure you were safe. I fail you again and again. I am the most selfish creature, and my next act just proves it. Please, forgive me," I begged.

"Wh…?" She choked out before I leaned in and bit her neck. She gasped as I quickly pulled back and started to bit her hands, legs, and ankles. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she was out cold. I could just imagine the amount of pain she's in… I dealt with it ninety years ago.

Carlisle moved so I could sit by her. I sat down and glared at Tanya. "Emmett, let her go." He stared at me like I was crazy. "Let her go," I repeated and he followed my instructions. Tanya stood frozen there with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that I let her go, and she took it the wrong way. She thought that I let her go because I loved her and not this wonderful human girl laying beside me. I glared at her, and she back up a step.

"Tanya, the only thing that saved you here today was this girl, this wonderful, human girl who is currently in agony because of _you_. I love her and she's my mate. I only let you go because she asked this of me. You stay away from me, my family, but most importantly her! If you ever come near any of us again, I will not hesitate to rip you apart, piece by piece."

She looked around my family and saw their hard expressions. She nodded and took off running.

"I can't believe you are letting her go!" Rosalie said in disbelief. "If I was in your positions, she wouldn't see another day."

"Rose, believe me, I don't want to let her go. I would give anything to destroy her, the pathetic excuse for an immortal, but my Bella asked me to let her go. She wanted me to let her go. If I were to kill Tanya, I would be a monster again in ever sense of the word. I would be a monster to Bella for not following her. I believe Bella has her reasons, and I will figure them out in time." I spoke to the rest of the family. "Can you all go? I want to stay with Bella… it would be easier on both of us if it was only the two of us here."

They all nodded and ran back to the house, their thoughts on Bella and the pain she's in, and their anger towards Tanya. I sat my back against a tree and pulled Bella onto my lap. I put my head back and waited to endure her screams of agony and her pleas for death. I would do everything in my power to give her comfort and strength.

**Bella's POV:**

The agony was unbearable. I felt like I was burning, like someone had dumped me into a pit of lava and left me there, unable to die. I couldn't handle the pain anymore so I let out a scream of agony. Who could ever bear this pain? No one could. I felt like I would lose my mind. I was all alone in the blackness… wait… I felt something hard around me… It felt like stone, it was cold too. I could hear the faint whispers of someone. The whispers were getting louder until I could hear them clearly. The only person that could keep me sane during something like this.

"Bella, love, it will all be okay. Just focus on my voice. The pain will go away eventually. Please, love, answer me," Edward started begging me.

I forced myself not to answer, to call out to him. It would cause me to scream, and I could already hear the pain in his voice. He should just think that I passed out again. I kept my joints on lockdown and I clenched my jaw to hold back the scream. I promised myself that I would stay like this until the pain ended. That promise would be easier said than done.

I didn't know how much time had passed, it seemed like years, but the pain started to fade from my finger tips and toes. The pain actually wasn't fading, but moving towards my heart. It knew it couldn't win the battle against my whole body, so it took refuge in my heart, causing more pain. The fire wouldn't go out without a fight, but neither my heart nor the fire would survive this battle. Both were doomed.

When all the fire retreated to my heart leaving the rest of my body cold, I broke my promise. I couldn't stand still anymore. My back arched in the air, my hands resembled those of claws, but I held in my scream. I couldn't bear to put Edward in anymore pain than he already was.

I slumped my torso back to the ground and held it there forcefully. I had no clue how long I stayed there before the pain was completely gone. I was bewildered. Just a second ago, I was in absolute agony wishing for death, and then the next second I felt peaceful. I opened my eyes and gasped.

I could see everything: a spider weaving a web, two squirrels chasing each other around a tree, ants marching in formation like tiny soldiers. I could taste everything in the air: the dust that was dancing around as I breathed, the musty scent had a taste that I never recognized before, I could even taste a scent of honey-lilac-and-sun-flavored scent that even smelled divine, though not in a food sort of way. It reminded me of Edward… it was Edward.

My eyes darted over to meet his, and I sat up so fast that the scenery should have been a blur to my eyes, but I could see every detail crystal clear. I couldn't look away from his beautiful face. I should have just been blind. I could see every curve to his face, his nose, lips, chin, everything, and I couldn't believe how much I missed. I thought I knew his face better than my own!

"Bella," his musical voice breathed. "Bella." His hand touched my face, and I involuntarily closed my eyes. "I know how disorienting this must be for you…" he trailed off.

I opened my eyes again to meet his, and I touched his face. I ignored the pearl color of my hand and spoke the words I wanted to say to him. "I love you," I said in a musical voice that wasn't my own.

He smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. "As I love you."

I thought he was going to kiss me, but he pulled me to my feet. "I need to take you hunting," he said, and I was utterly disappointed. We were about to run, but he spun me around and pulled me into a kiss. It was different from the others… not as careful. With a shock, I realized he didn't need to be careful with me, but I needed to be careful with him for at least a year.

He gave me a smug smile that melted my non-beating heart and we took off running to start the rest of our forever together.

**A/N: Sorry for the cheesy ending. I hope you enjoy this one-shot story. Please tell me what you think. Also, if you want to be updated faster on what I am working on and how soon I will update, please check out my blog on tumblr. Just type in my penname and you should find it. It will always have the same picture as my fanfiction account. I hope you all have a great day. ~JerinAnn**


End file.
